Most Importantly
by candecane101
Summary: Massie-centric. But this wasn't her trying to be alpha, this was her trying to r u i n your life. But if you knew something was going to happen then why didn't you do somthing? Most importantly why do you regret n o t h i n g?


Disclaimer-I own nothing...except the plot

You knew she had a plan.

You knew all along, but yet you went along with it.

Ignoring the shared glance between your beta and the athlete of the clique.

(who, might I add, were very bad at keeping s e c r e t s.)

You went to star bucks with her, this time you didn't know what was going to happen.

Or _did_ you?

This has happened before, her trying to be alpha.

But this wasn't her trying to be alpha, this was her trying to r u i n your _life_.

But if you knew something was going to happen then why didn't you do somthing?

Most importantly why do you regret _n o t h i n g?_

Because you knew deep down it was meant to happen.

She said hurtful things.

_Very hurtful things_.

Things about your family, your friends (your t r u e friends anyway)

She kept going on and on about how s_he_ should be the alpha.

Not you.

How _your_ boyfriend should be _hers._

How your friends were clingy losers in need of some fun.

How the sweet blonde was _nothing _compared to her athletic blonde.

How the red-headed sweetheart was only in your clique _because_ her mom was famous.

How you should be begging to be her.

You felt _hurt._

Mad.

_Sad._

But most of you felt betrayed.

Then the athlete showed up with _him_ attached to her hip.

Too bad you didn't notice.

You were fed up with all the things your beta said (Opps make that _ex_-beta).

You made the same hurtful comments she did.

You were surprised by her reaction.

Fake tears and running mascara.

Her eyeliner smudging making her look like a **raccoon.**

Not like you would say anything...well at that time.

You apologized saying you didn't know she would took take it seriously.

She _didn't _listen.

He _didn't _either.

Most importantly why didn't you listen to y o u s e l f ?

He heard and said the most painful things he could think of.

Saying how you could ever do somthing

to her, she was nice and kind unlike you.

The words hurt you have to admit you thought he was the o n e.

But the important thing was he wasn't, and your glad he's not.

He walked away from _you_.

After the hurtful comments he made, he just walked away.

Ignoring the glimpse of pain, betrayal, sadness whatever you were feeling at that moment, that hit your face for a mere second.

You felt hurt he was your first love, your first kiss, your first date, your first _everything._

You loved him and he loved you.

But if that was true than **why** did he say all those hurtful things?

The things he knew could **break** you.

Most importantly why weren't you _crying_?

Isn't that what she planned to make you c r y?

The next day everyone stared at you.

Like you _weren't _the Alpha.

Like you _weren't_ the 16-year old that they all feared (and loved)

Like you weren't...you.

When you saw her face you instantly knew what happened.

She **betrayed** you, along with the dirty blonde.

She made them look at you this way.

She took the guy you thought you loved.

She told **rumors** about you and your friends.

Everyone believed them.

They dumped you as alpha and queened her.

She was everything you use to be.

But you were still more important.

Your _true_ friends came running up to you followed by faces you thought hated you.

A Yankees loving boy, the perverts best friend, and let's not forget the one green eye one blue eye sensitive boy.

You were surprised at first but they later told you their reasons.

All different.

All how one of those three demons ruined their lived at BOCD HS.

And how they wanted revenge.

The plan worked but _she_ was still alpha.

But you didn't care.

Not anymore

Because now you have friends who care about you and a boyfriend who you think is the 'one'

You think back to those first weeks when you weren't alpha anymore.

You _frowned_ at how Kristen and Alicia were cruel to you.

How Derek became cold and hurtful.

How everyone ignored you, and treated you like dirt.

But you laughed at how Josh, Claire, Chris and Dylan tried to cheer you up.

And _succeeded._

How Claire, sweet innocent Claire, took a needle and popped Kristen's water bra and 'accidently' spilled

coffee all over Alicia's new Ralph Lauren.

How Dylan, the loving redhead that was always cheery, had her mom do a special story on backstabbers and slipped Alicia's and Kristen's names on the list.

You smirked when Dylan commented how cute Josh and Claire were together.

When Dylan and Chris_(finally_) went out

When Josh and Claire blushed saying they were _just f r i e n d s._

You smiled thinking how the, now, _love _of **your life** was always by your side.

But most importantly you were **happy **(laughing, frowning, crying, smiling, anything)

With how life turned out

With Cam Fishers arms around your waist

with your own group of friends.

With not being alpha

But there was somthing more important.

You, Massie Block, found 4 true friends and a loving boyfriend in your Hectic years of high school.

_(but let's not forget the e n e m i e s you made to.)_

_

* * *

_

_I didn't really like it but hey it's my first one!_

_=) Please review!_


End file.
